1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that attaches to a standard or specially-modified lacrosse goal to provide a backstop for stopping errant shot attempts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lacrosse is a full contact sport played using a small solid rubber ball and long handled racket called a crosse or lacrosse stick. The head of the crosse has a loose net strung into it that allows the player to hold the ball. Offensively the object of the game is to use the stick to catch, carry, and pass the ball in an effort to score by ultimately throwing the ball into an opponent's goal. A standard lacrosse goal measures six feet across and six feet high and contains a mesh netting, similar to an ice hockey goal. The goal sits inside a circular “crease” that measures 18 feet in diameter. During a game, offensive players are not allowed to enter the crease at any time.
A problem that arises when practicing lacrosse shots is that errant shots may travel long distances beyond the goal. Typical lacrosse shots may reach speeds in the 70 mile per hour range and the shot speed of a top professional may exceed 100 miles per hour. Thus, an errant practice shot can pose a safety risk to surrounding people and property. Additionally, a player may have to walk a long distance to retrieve a missed shot or have difficulty locating the ball, thus interrupting his or her practice session. Therefore there is a need for an extension net that can be used with a conventional lacrosse goal to stop missed shots.